Secret details: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''chronicles a Princess of Heart's time spent living with seven future High Council agents and a devils' client's attempts to kill her. The Story A queen who's a client of the Friends asks an agent of the Friends in a mirror "who is the fairest one of all". The Mirror informs her that it's her stepdaughter, Snow White, and off-screen, he also reveals that Snow White is a Princess of Heart. Meanwhile, a prince approaches Snow White as she sings and does chores. Though she quickly runs away, it is clear the two are smitten. Back at he castle, the Queen orders her huntsmen to kill Snow White primarily out of jealousy but also to contribute to paying off her debt too - and perhaps even get a reward from - the Devils. She also orders him to bring Snow White's heart back in a box. The huntsmen takes Snow White out to a field where there won't be any witnesses and raises his knife above her, but he can't bring himself to do it. After warning Snow White and watching her run away, he kills a pig and brings the pig's heart back in the box he was supposed to bring Snow White's heart in. Snow White sees several terrifying eyes and faces in the forest, all people the queen killed and then trapped there with her dark magic After running and screaming for a while, she comes upon a clearing where she meets many cute and cuddly animals who, unknown to her, have been trained, one could say engineered, by the High Council to help those in need. The animals show her where to find the cottage of seven dwarf miners. Coming home to find her asleep in their beds, the dwarfs deliberate weather or not to let Snow White live with them before being won over by the fact that she can cook. Meanwhile, back at the castle, the mirror informs the queen that Snow White is still the "fairest in the land" and tells her where to find her. The enraged queen uses dark magic to transform herself into an ugly hag and poison an apple, then visits Snow White in her new disguise after the dwarfs head back to work. Despite attempts by the forest animals mentioned earlier to warn her, Snow White eats the apple the queen offers her, putting her into a comma that can only be ended by a first kiss of true love. Thanks to the forest animals, the dwarfs find out what happened and chase the queen to the edge of a cliff. As the queen tries to push a boulder down on the dwarfs, Zeus strikes the cliff with lightning, splitting off the part the queen is stanting on and thus plunging her and the boulder down. The queen dies either from a fall or from being crushed by the boulder, but either way, her corpse is eaten by vultures as her soul is transported to the Other Side, where she eventually accepts Chernabog's invitation to the Inner Circle. Fortunately, the dwarfs can't bring themselves to bury Snow White. The gods leave miraculous signs showing the prince where to find her, though it takes him a while to get there. Upon arrival, the prince's kiss awakens Snow White, and Snow White bids the dwarfs farewell as the prince takes her to his castle, where the two are married and live happily ever after. Category:Secret Details